Starlight Lanes
Starlight Lanes is a location in Season Two of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It’s a bowling alley frequented by Miami Metro Homicide’s bowling team called Bowl Till You Bleed, of which Dexter Morgan is a member. Location 1690 Michigan Avenue Miami, FL Summary * “It's Alive!” On this night, the team is competing at Starlight Lanes, but Dexter is distracted by his thoughts. “I’m on edge. 38 days, 16 hours, and 12 minutes have passed since I killed my brother. In that entire time, I haven’t had a single night to myself. Sergeant Doakes makes sure of that. He follows me everywhere now, a human bloodhound incited by the scent of darkness. My best hope of losing him is act relentlessly normal, dull. So I bowl. What’s really disturbing is that I’m good at it.” Vince Masuka encourages Dexter to bowl a strike so they can leave and have fun at a strip club. Dexter wishes he could have fun, but with Doakes tailing him, his life’s been all Jekyll and no Hyde -- no moonlit play dates, no late-night social calls, not one. His brother would be so disappointed. As Dexter is about to roll his ball, Angel advises him to tell the universe what he needs. Dexter reflects that he really needs to kill somebody. On another night, Dexter pulls into the parking lot of Starlight Lanes. He approaches Doakes who is in his own car and greets him in a friendly, though obviously insincere, manner. He informs Doakes that he’ll be practicing until midnight and suggests that he join him. Doakes, faced with another boring night, decides to go home. This leaves Dexter free to pursue his darker interests - a target named Jimmy Sensio. * “Morning Comes” Dexter, in an effort to avoid Lila, tells her in a phone call that he has plans - bowling. When Lila wants to go, Dexter tries to dissuade her by explaining that it’s a guys night out. However, she insists on meeting his friends. Dexter finally gives in and tells her the address of the bowling alley, which she paints on a wall in her loft. While Dexter is bowling, Lila pays close attention and shouts encouragement (which he doesn’t particularly enjoy). The exuberant Lila is soon the center of attention, and she is flirtatious with Angel and Masuka. They’re impressed that Dexter is dating such a beautiful, sexy woman. Later, when the group exits the building and walks through the dark parking lot, Dexter is suddenly attacked by a knife-wielding assailant. The man escapes, and Dexter survives with a minor cut. Dexter recognizes the attacker -- Santos Jimenez -- but he doesn’t reveal his identity to his co-workers. At present, Dexter is unaware that Lila gave Santos the address of the bowling alley. She hoped for an incident that would bring Dexter close to her, and it succeeds as Dexter spends the night in her arms. Trivia * Starlight Lanes is the first location shown in the second season. Related Pages * Bowl Till You Bleed * Alley Cats * James Doakes * Lila West * Santos Jimenez Gallery Starlight_Lanes_2.PNG|'Exterior of Starlight Lanes''' Doakes watches Dexter at bowling alley.PNG|'Doakes watches Dexter at the bowling alley' Bowling night.jpg|'Angel advises Dexter' Dexter bowling.jpg|'Dexter's mind is on killing somebody' Lila paints address on wall.PNG|'Lila West paints address on her wall' Lila watches Dexter bowl.PNG|'Lila stands behind Dexter as he bowls' Jimenez lurks to attack Dexter.PNG|'Santos Jimenez lurks to attack Dexter' Jimenez attacks Dexter.PNG|'Dexter is attacked in parking lot' Dexter receives knife wound from Santos Jimenez.jpg|'Dexter receives knife wound from Jimenez' Note in in wallet of Santos Jimenez.PNG|'Note in wallet of Santos Jimenez' Bowling team photo seen by Arthur Mitchell.PNG|'Photo seen by Arthur Mitchell' Category:Locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Businesses Category:Indexter